


Let Me Prove You That I'm A Man

by HuggingBaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuggingBaek/pseuds/HuggingBaek
Summary: You can't help but seeing Junmyeon as a cute loving mommy which annoys him a lot. You end up proposing him to prove you that what kind of man he is.





	Let Me Prove You That I'm A Man

“You’re just too cute!” You say, while laughing loudly.  
“Stop saying that, you know that I hate that,” snaps Junmyeon.

You glance at him and see him pouting while looking at the game he’s just lost. 

“How can I not say that when you’re pouting because of a game?! I can’t say anything else! How can you even expect me to say something else?”  
“Because I’m a man; I’m an adult and you see me like a 12-year-old.”  
“I don’t.”

Junmyeon looks up at you, surprised.

“I see you as a loving mommy,” you say while smiling.

You see the hope in his eyes fade out immediately at your words. He seems disappointed at your answer. He passes his hand through his beautiful hair while sighing loudly. Your heart skips a beat when you see him bite his lower lip. 

“I’d like to…” He stops in the middle of his sentence looking at the floor. You can see that he is hesitating, maybe rephrasing what he wants to say in his mind. Suddenly he looks up and deepens in your eyes, his beautiful brown eyes focused on yours. “I’d like to convince you that I’m not just the cute and caring Junmyeon, you know? I’d like you to see me as a man. Not just that loving person. Don’t get me wrong, I know that I am like that but I am also an adult, someone who can be taken seriously outside of that caring mommy image. I just … I just don’t know how to show you that part of my personality.”

You look at him. You can see how annoyed he is by the image you have of him. 

“I know many people see me like that and … I don’t know… usually, it doesn’t bother me but it does with you. Why? Why you? Why does that bother me that YOU see me like that?” He says while pointing at you.  
You don’t think and you catch his wrist immediately. His eyes widen. He looks at you, not understanding your sudden move. Suddenly his look changes. An apologetic look appears in his eyes.  
“Oh my god, I’m sorry for pointing at you it’s very r-” 

You take his finger and kiss the tip of it. Your eyes focused on his, you take his whole index between your lips, sucking it sensually. Letting out soft moans that you make sure he can hear, you watch him contemplating what you’re doing without understanding. You felt the sudden urge to kiss him.

“What are you d-” 

You don’t let him finish. You take his lips and kiss him. His mouth has a sweet taste, your thumb caressing his jawline while your tongue tries to enter his lips. You feel his surprise, although he rapidly kisses you back and lets you in. Unexpectedly, you feel him taking over the lead of the kiss, his left hand shyly going to your waist. Suddenly, he breaks the kiss and looks into your eyes seriously. 

“What the hell are you doing?” You can see the lust growing in his eyes. He wants it but, Junmyeon being Junmyeon, he obviously does not want to force you to do anything.  
“I… I don’t know… But I think that this can be a great way to prove me that you are a man, don’t you think?” you tell him, your look switching from his gorgeous eyes to his plumped lips. You can see them seductively curving up on one side. When you look in his eyes, you can see something that you have never seen before. The caring mommy is slowly fading out in your mind.  
“I guess that’s a good idea,” he says in a lower tone.

He attacks your lips, sucking on them. His kiss is passionate and controlling. His hands on your waist pull you closer to him. You straddle him, sitting on his lap while his hands are cupping and grabbing your butt. Your tongues are dancing together in the intersection of your mouth and you can hear him moan. He breaks the kiss again by biting your lower lip. 

“Starting to believe me?” He asks looking at you.  
“Not even a tiny bit,” you answer playfully.  
He smirks, giving you a fast kiss and licking your upper lip. His hand slides under your top and gently caresses your sensitive skin to your breast, while his mouth goes to your jawline, languorously kissing it leading to your neck. He moves his head back and stares at it, his hand gently caressing it with his fingertips. You shiver from his touch. Then he comes back to you, kissing the side of your neck. That tenderness is delightful. You slide your fingers through his hair while you swing your head slightly back. Then, unexpectedly, he bites you, leaving love marks. You feel both of your lust. The mix of the bites and kisses making your skin wet while he massages your nipple with his fingertips feels like a dream. You did not realize how much you wanted him until now. He was strong, he was sexy, he was manly. The mom and cute image disappearing totally leaving a desirable and hot man between your hands and that man was yours at this very moment.  
Junmyeon grabs the side of your shirt, pulling it above your head, exposing the rest of your skin. He does not wait very long to pursue his path from your neck to your collarbone. Licking it all along, ending up at the center of your neck and licking up to your mouth that he kisses again. You are literally all wet. While he is kissing you, you grip the collar of his shirt and try to pull it off him. You feel him moving back without leaving your lips and unbuttoning his shirt. You cup his face between your hands, increasing the pace of your kisses. He stiffens against you, finally breaking your kiss. He looks at you for a moment, then stands up and takes your hand. You do not understand what he’s doing. You stand up and he pulls you against himself, holding you tight against him. He kisses you again and slowly leans to your ear.

“And now I’m gonna fuck you.”

You swallow hard. That low and harsh voice wasn’t expected. His hand slides all along your arm to your wrist. He grabs it and rapidly takes you to your bedroom. His pushes you to the corner of your bed, with his dark look locked on you. You slowly lay down on the bed letting him come above you. His hands are under your back and he takes off your bra, exposing your naked breasts to him. He moves back to admire them and you can see a smirk forming on his lips while licking them. 

“Fuck.”

Suddenly you feel Junmyeon sucking your nipple hard. He moans repeatedly while massaging your other boob. You can’t help but groan too, your back curving to the delicious pleasure that sucking gives you, closing the space between both of you. You can feel his tongue playing with the sensitive nub. He pulls back leaving your now wet chest.  
You admire him. His beautiful muscular upper body covered partially with his opened shirt, his messy hair giving his prince like face a more savage look. You also see the tight bump in his pants that only wants to be released. He is panting with his mouth slightly opened from his heavy breathing as he looks at you with so much desire. And then you realize that all you want is him in you, over you and against you. You want to be one with him. To be his for as long as he’ll have you.

“I want you to be naked,” you suddenly say without even thinking.

His eyes widen and his breathing stops in an instant. He clearly did not expect you to be so horny for him. 

“What are you waiting for, permission to undress me?” He asks seductively.

You sit up straight and practically jump to his pants to unbutton it. He lets you take his final clothes off and there, you could see how absolutely beautiful he was. There is not a single part of that man that is not perfect and you are having a hard time to believe that he is offering you his body at this very moment.  
He does not wait too long either. He immediately takes off your pants.  
As soon as your pussy was out you could see his eyes immediately staring at it with hunger. You spread your legs for him showing him your wetness. He licks his lips and then bites his bottom lip, gazing with desire at your move.

“Oh my god, you are so fucking wet.”

You don’t even have the time to think as he is suddenly inside you pushing his dick hard inside of your body. That kind of harshness surprises you from him but feels so perfect. He does not even let you adjust to him as he starts to move wildly, going out and in, moaning and growling loudly. You can hear him repeatedly whispering your name while looking at how you enjoy his rough movements. Your blood is like lava under your skin and your mind is not functioning anymore. All you feel is Kim Junmyeon’s dick hitting your walls hard and fucking you like nobody ever has before. You grip him from his neck, deepening your nails into the flawless skin of his back each time you feel a wave of pleasure, and the more you feel your climax come, the more you enter into his flesh. You decide to tighten against his limb, and you hear a deep moan coming out of his mouth, pushing him to increase his pace.

“Junmyeon…. I-I’m coming.”  
“Me too.” 

Suddenly you hear yourself scream his name in harmony with him screaming yours. He falls down on you.

“I think you’re convinced, aren’t you?”  
You smirk. God, yes you are.


End file.
